Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory system and a memory-control method including a programming status, and in particular it relates to check the programming result of the memory system by utilizing the programming status.
Description of the Related Art
Memory devices and memory systems are widely used in various kinds of electronic devices. Regarding the programming of data for a memory device, the programming results are inspected or checked as soon as the data is programmed to the memory device. However, it takes a long checking time to check the programming result. In particular, the controller or the firmware of the electronic device may be occupied executing the checking of the programming result during the checking time. Accordingly, the functions of the firmware or the controller would stop or postponed until the checking of the programming result is finished. As such, it may waste too much time and result in abrupt-decaying performance for the electronic device.
Therefore, a highly efficient and dynamically adjusted memory-control method and its memory system are needed to prevent the electronic device from abrupt-decaying performance by utilizing the programming status.